memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quase
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Sulfur 02:30, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, you'll find me mostly on the Reference Desk, being a super "trek geek" as I am. Cheers! -- Quase 20:24, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Forum:Who is the guest actor? I'm trying to find out who is this guest actor, I have no idea which episode he was in, or even in which series, but you can check him out in one of those "Fruit of the Loom" commercial with the "Fruit Guys". The actor plays the "leafy" character. Thanks.. Quase 02:30, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Was he even in Star Trek? Does this question have to do with Star Trek? --OuroborosCobra talk 02:32, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hmm... well, the great Wayne Wilderson of "The Office" and "WaMu" fame plays the purple grapes, and J.P. Manoux (who has his own site) plays the green grapes. That leaves Damon Jones (not the sports player) and Gene Steichen as the "leafy" and apple characters. There's no mention of Steichen or Jones on Memory Alpha (except here. Cool coincidence). A good picture of the whole cast can be found here. Make your own conclusions about who he might look like.--Tim Thomason 03:12, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, I believed he had a guest spot on a Star Trek episode, but evidently, I was mistaken. Thanks for the info Tim, it should make it easier to locate where I saw the guy. Cheers!Quase 13:50, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::The guy on the far right looks a little bit like Richard Lineback. – Tom 19:40, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::: Hi, I'm just posting this here because the question has been answered, and there is really no other relevant place to archive this. --Alan 05:03, 24 March 2008 (UTC)